


Listen To It Pound

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Trashy Billy AU [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Billy is super trashy, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed Dealer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: Billy's a drug dealer. Steve wants weed.-Based loosely on the John Mulaney quote:"Eat ass, suck a dick, and sell drugs."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Trashy Billy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845163
Kudos: 155





	Listen To It Pound

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I have absolutely no idea why but I want a harringrove fic based on the John Mulaney quote “eat ass, suck a dick, and sell drugs”. It is 100% okay if you don’t write anything because I know it random as HELL 😂 I hope you start feeling better! I’m glad you decided to put your mental health first and take a break ☺️
> 
> -
> 
> Yeah, this is gonna have multiple parts and all the titles are gonna be from "Country Grammar" by Nelly cause that song slaps. 
> 
> -
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Steve had only met his neighbor a handful of times.

They cross paths a few times a week, just smiling at one another as they got their mail, or came home around the same time. But he didn’t know his name, or know what he did for a living, or _anything_ about him.

Until Steve threw a small party, and got _way_ too harmed on lemon drop shots Robin had made.

“Dude, you got any pot?” Steve had found Jonathan in the kitchen, where he was filling a glass of water for Nancy. He wasn’t a big drinker, preferred getting stoned.

“Not on me, but Billy probably has some.”

“Wait, who’s _Billy_.” Jonathan just looked at him.

“Your neighbor.”

“ _That’s_ his name? Oh my _God_ , that fits. _Billy_.” Steve _liked_ how the name felt in his mouth. “He’s so fucking _hot_ , of _course_ , that’s his name.” Jonathan scoffed at him.

“Go buy off him, then. Give you a reason to talk to him.”

“How do _you_ know he’d give me some?”

“He’s my dealer.”

Steve practically _scurried_ over to the next apartment, pounded on the door.

One of Billy’s eyebrows was high on his forehead when he swung the door open. He was in _just_ a pair of sweatpants. Steve stared at his torso.

“Can I _help_ you?”

“My friend said you have pot.” Steve was still talking to his hard pecs.

“Yeah? And what about it?” Steve flicked his eyes up to look at Billy’s. They were bright blue. He liked them.

“Can I have some?” Billy scoffed.

“Jesus, Pretty Boy. _No_ , you can’t _have some_. You can _buy some_.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Steve’s drunk brain didn’t register the _Pretty Boy_ right away.

“Come on in then.” He kicked the door closed behind Steve, pointing at the couch. Steve sat down as Billy went into another room, no doubt to measure it out. “Just pot?”

“Yeah.” Steve was looking around the apartment.

It was neat and clean, very cozy. Steve took in the overflowing bookshelves, the Polaroids tacked up around the room. He started when Billy tossed a bag of weed into his lap.

“Fifty bucks.” Billy threw himself onto the couch next to Steve, lighting up a joint of his own. Steve dug in his pocket, only found a crumpled twenty and a lollipop wrapper.

“I um, I don’t have enough.” Billy sighed, blowing out a mouthful of smoke.

“You suck dick?” Steve blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“I _asked_ if you suck dick. I’ll give you the bag for twenty bucks and a blowjob.”

“I, um, I mean, I have a _few times_.” Billy smirked at him, taking another hit. He spread his legs a bit as he blew it out, spreading his arms over the back of the couch, raising his brow at Steve again.

“Get to work, then.”

Steve sank to his knees, settling himself between Billy’s thighs.

He tugged down Billy’s sweats, taking his cock in one hand. He stroked him a few times, staring at his thickening cock.

He took a breath, licking a long stripe from base to tip. Billy sighed

Steve just, _went for it_.

He opened his mouth, taking as much of Billy’s cock as he could. He relaxed his throat as Billy’s cock brushed against his soft palate.

He started working his tongue, bobbing up and down on, taking care not to choke.

Billy’s hands threaded into his hair, just holding on, not pushing.

“Damn, Pretty Boy. Look so _gorgeous_ on your knees.” Steve bat his eyes up at him, quickening his pace, letting drool run down his chin.

Billy seemed like the type of guy to like _messy_.

“Fuck, yeah. Gonna _ruin_ that pretty little face.” Steve was _right_. “Bet you look good bouncing on a cock. Bet you moan like a _girl_.” Steve moaned around his cock, made Billy buck his hips. “Give you _anything_ you want if you let me rail you. Let me eat that tight little ass.”

Steve choked on Billy’s cock, picturing his head between his thighs, that red tongue licking between his cheeks, slipping _inside_ of him.

It’s been a _while_ since Steve hasn’t gotten well and truly _fucked_.

“Can’t decide, between cumming down your throat, or painting that pretty face.” Steve made the decision for him.

He shoved himself onto Billy’s cock, getting him as _deep_ in his throat as he could, relaxing his muscles, trying not to gag and choke.

Billy’s hand tightened in his hair and his hips bucked a few times as he came down Steve’s throat.

As Steve was swallowing, trying not to gag on the bitterness in his throat, he suddenly remembered he could’ve just gone next door, and gotten more cash.


End file.
